happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trap Artist
Trap Artist is the Season One finale of Creepy Cryptid Friends and in it, Springy must save the rest of the cast from Floppy. Episode Roles Starring * Springy * Floppy Featuring * Rinth * Rocket * Chupie * Bray * Swampy * Susa Plot The episode begins in the woods where Rinth, Rocket and Chupie are seen walking together. Rinth is then suddenly pulled into the air by a snare trap, freaking out the others. Rocket goes to save Rinth, but is caught by a weighted net. Chupie meanwhile tries to run away but ends up stepping on a bear trap. Both Rinth and Chupie scream as Floppy emerges from behind a tree. Meanwhile, Springy is seen resting on a hammock when he hears the screams of Rinth and Chupie and quickly leaps out of his hammock. Springy quickly arrives were the others were at, just in time to see a van drive off, with Chupie being clearly seen in the back. Springy lets out a gasp and leaps after the van. Floppy is seen driving the van and laughing when there is a thud and Springy is then shown on the roof of the van. Using his strong legs, Springy kicks a hole through the roof and then sticks his head in to find the three inside. From the front seat, Floppy spots Springy and freaks out. She swerves the van in an attempt to toss Springy, however all that happens is that the others in the van are sent bouncing around. Floppy is so caught up trying to rid of Springy, that she forgets to pay attention to the road and crashes into her own base of operation. The van breaks through the wall and into a cage where Swampy, Susa and an oblivious Bray are. The van ends up crushing Bray but the others cheers and attempts to escape. Springy meanwhile manages to free those in the van as a dazed Floppy also climbs out. She spots everyone run towards the hole in the building so she pulls out a remote and a shutter falls, blocking the hole but also slicing of the very from of Rocket's face. As Rocket lets out a muffled scream, everyone but Springy runs off. Springy however grabs Rocket and leaps away with Floppy chasing after. This part ends with Chupie and Rinth standing before a large open pit with a over it. PART 2 The second part starts were the last ended. Chupie shoves Rinth toward the plank and the large Minotaur stumbles onto the plank. Slowly he shuffles his way across, but just as he makes it halfway, Chupie also hops on the plank, which groans before breaking. Both scream before falling into the pit. At the bottom, both are seen stuck in barbed wire. The scene then cuts to Springy and the others who have all come across a group of 5 doors. Susa slithers up to one and opens it, but the moment she does there is an explosion and Susa is killed. Swampy freaks but moves over to one of the other doors and opens it, resulting in a large blade popping out and slicing him in half. He freaks out as his body is severed but due to his nature, he easily buts himself back together. He then goes to another door and then time when he opens it a shotgun blasts his head in half. He is unable to fix his head but is still alive and stumbles to one of the last two doors. He opens it and a flamethrower blasts him. The fire causes his muddy buddy to harden and he then falls over and shatters. Springy mourns this, but then carries Rocket over to the final door and opens it. On the other side is the outside and Springy steps forward, only for the floor to falls under him. Luckily he is able to leap to safety, however he accidentally drop Rocket into the pit, which is shown to be full of snakes. Rocket lets out more muffled screams before they swell up from poison. Springy freaks out as he was unable to save anyone, but he is then confronted by Floppy who holds a shotgun. Floppy shoots at Springy, but he is able to leap aroudn to avoid getting hit. Floppy becomes so caught up in trying to shoot him, that she accidentally backs into the snake pit. The episode ends with Springy leaping away as Floppy screams. Fates Injuries # Floppy is slightly injured in a car crash. # Rocket's face is sliced off. # Swampy is sliced in half and half his head is blown off by a shotgun. Deaths # Bray is ran over. # Rinth and Chupie are sliced by barbed wire. # Susa is wiped out by an explosion. # Swampy dries up and shatters # Rocket and Floppy are killed by snake poison. Trivia * This is the season final of the first season of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode